What If
by Yugi LUVER
Summary: What if the fives boys are trapped in an all girl's mall? What if this authoress is mad over Yugi? What if we locked Tea/Anzu in a freezer and never let her out? (I have a problem with her...) WHAT IF THIS FIC NEVER ENDS?


What if....?  
  
Mwahaha... Please excuse me I feel rather devious and sugar high!!! Mwahaha!!! I don't any of the characters except for me and my friends (or they own themselves) but I own everything else.. except maybe the what if part... that was inspired by someone else!! Mwahahaha!!!! But if only though... I owned Yugi!! Hehe!! Oh how fun that would be!!! *glomps Yugi* Oh yes, did I mention I'm obsessed with Yugi Motou?  
What happens when five guys are locked in mall for three days? What if the mall is completely pink and is totally meant for girly girls? YOU HAVE CAOS!!!!!!! I'll be watching the surveilance cameras... the five victims.. I mean guys are: Yugi (not yami), Joey, Kai (beyblade), Link (Legend of Zelda), and Kaiba!!! Yayness!!! We're going to lock them in a mall for three days!!! (please don't hurt me after)!!  
  
DAY ONE  
  
*in a pink mall*  
  
Kaiba: This is stupid...  
  
Yugi: I'm not complainning... although the world of girls hasn't been explored by males before... ok I'm scared now!  
  
Link: Don't worry everyone!!! Dragons and beasts are waay worse than girls!!!  
  
Me: Are you sure?  
  
Yugi: Can I turn back?  
  
Me: No... But don't worry I'll save you if you get in trouble! *glomps Yugi*  
  
Joey: Yeah!!! I get to see what girls like at last!!!  
  
Kai:-__-... I don't really care *leans on a wall* Why do we have to do this anyway?  
  
Me: Because I'm the authoress and I can make you do whatever I want! Mwahahaha!!!  
  
Kaiba:...-__-" she's gone mad...  
  
Me: YES I HAVE!!! I WILL BE WATCHING YOU ON THE SURVEILANCE CAMERA!!! *runs off*  
  
Yugi: This is going to be a long three days...  
  
Joey: *looks at a map* wow... this mall is huge!!!  
  
Kaiba: I thought you would have known by now chihuahua.  
  
Joey: What do you mean? *looks around* OMG!!! THIS PLACE IS BIG!!!!!!! WHAT'S IT CALLED?  
  
Kaiba: Hmm... *looks around* Dunno.. but I suppose this is the Yugi Lovers Wing...  
  
Yugi: Really? Wow!!! The authoress loves me that much?  
  
Me: *in securit room using mic* Of COURSE I DO!!  
  
Yugi: Yayness! *looks at a store* Look! Yugi plushies! ^_^! And Yugi Jammies?  
  
Joey: WHAT!? How come you get all this stuff after you?  
  
Me: BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!!!  
  
Joey: I'm really scared now...  
  
Yugi: I'm not!  
  
Kaiba: So what is that mad girl wants us to do so badly? I mean, it must be important to flood my entire office, kidnap Mokuba and sell him back just for three days in a shopping mall.  
  
Yugi: hmm... first it says to look inside the toy store in this wing...  
  
Link: Oh? Is there a monster we need to kill?  
  
Kai: Why would there be a monster in a toy shop?  
  
Link: I don't know.. I JUST HAVE THE URGE TO KILL!!!!!!  
  
Me: Don't you dare hurt him!!!!!! Or I'll shave your blondeness off!!!  
  
Link: No!! Not the hair!!!! I'll be good!! Just don't cute off my hair!!!  
  
Me: Okay! ^_^ *receives phone call from Link Fan Iris* Don't worry I was just threatenning him... no... I won't... fine... ok!!! stop!!! BYE!!!!! *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: err... Ok!! Let's find that toyshop!!! *runs ahead*  
  
Kaiba: Does that guy have any idea how to get there? (I'm secretly giving Yugi hints)  
  
Yugi: FOUND IT!!!!  
  
*everyone runs over and finds a toy store full of Yugi plushies, acessories, toys, and a choo choo train called the Yugi express*  
  
Yugi: Wow!!! ^_^!!! So glad I'm being appreciated!  
  
Joey: *reads instructions* Says we have to ride the Yugi Express and Yugi has to be the conductor??????  
  
Yugi: I've always wanted to be a conductor!  
  
Kai: grr... stupid girl and her crazy obsessions... *a magical thingy hits Kai in the head*  
  
Kai: Okay I get the point!!! *climbs into one of the seats and sulks*  
  
Yugi: *pulls the choo choo thingy* Yayness!!! *Kaiba, Link and Joey climb in*  
  
Link: Will this bring us to monsters and adventure?  
  
Kaiba: Gosh will you give that up? The authoress would never get her 'precious Yugi' hurt so she won't put in any monsters!  
  
Link: Waah!!! I need a challenge!  
  
Joey and Yugi: Choo choo!!!! I love the choo choo train!!! *they drive around for three hours*  
  
Yugi: Yay!!!  
  
Me: You may stop now my love!!!  
  
Kaiba: She is getting really creepy... *magical item hits Kaiba on the head*  
  
Kaiba:grrrrrr.... I'll get you for that! *two magicla items hit him*  
  
Kaiba:.... (better not say anyhting or that mad authoress will hit me again...)  
  
Yugi: *stops the train* Now what?  
  
Joey: *reads instructions* It says we go to the spa next door...  
  
Yugi: *runs into the spa* Yayness!!! The spa is named after me too!!!  
  
Kai: Oh great.. this is probably what girls do to themselves... I refuse to go there!!! *magical item hits him again*  
  
Kai: FINE! *goes in*  
  
Link: a spa?? I bet there's a monster here for me too kill!!!!  
  
Joey: no... there are specific instrustions that sya you especially need to relax!  
  
Yugi: *runs around like a little boy* Yayness!!! I feel so great!!! *sits on a golden spa chair with velvet cushions*  
  
Link: How come he gets the gold one?  
  
Yugi: Because the authoress made it that way... aren't they all gold with velvet cushions though?  
  
Link: Oh ya.... *sits on one*  
  
Kaiba: Wow... she really knows her spas...  
  
Kai: grr... I hope she doesn't turn us into girls...  
  
Me: I can hear you!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: awell! I don't have to worry about anything!!!  
  
Joey: hm... so when are we going to get treated?  
  
Link: I don't know...  
  
Kaiba: _ this is a waste of time!  
  
* a purple gas appears*  
  
Kai: What the ***** is that? What the ***** is this? Why is my swearing all ***** stars?  
  
Me: Censorship!!! This is a family fic you know.  
  
Yugi: *gets dizzy* What's this?  
  
Me: Don't worry, it's only sleeping gas, and I made it safe for you Yugi ^_^!!  
  
Joey: What about us? *falls asleep* *snores very loudly*  
  
Kai: zzz...  
  
Kaiba: I'm not tired...  
  
Me: Oh you're not so important to me... although your fans might murder me!!!  
  
Yugi: ^-^ zzz... night night! *everyone goes to sleep right away*  
  
*while they were sleeping Me and my friends help prepare the guys for the next day by puttig on those funny mask things, massage their backs (lol.. imagine me trying that!) and leaving nice things for the morning!*  
  
Ok you probably hate me now, but I don't care! Send reviews! But if you penilize me or errors, or critisize me in a very nasty way... or flame me (I don't know what that is though.. hehe!) I will kill you in my future chapters or fics!! Hahaha! Although I will reward you if you give me nice compliments! 


End file.
